Kingdom of Memories
by Heart-Of-Memories
Summary: She'd thought it was a game. It's so much more real then that. Torn from her world, can she save all that she now holds dear? Or will the Darkness prevail in the end? \RikuxOC, SoKai/
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters are the property of thier legal owners. I only own Christie and Kia. No more, no less.

------

Heart's Note: A rewrite of my first KH Epic. This is stress relief writing, so updates are not on any set schedule. Based slightly off a near 2 year long RP with my little sister, Bailey.

_-------_

_Please, if anyone can hear me, listen to my story. This is probably the last chance I'll have to tell it, as I bleed to death in the rain. I should have seen this coming, but looking back on it now, after almost 6 years, I can only wish I'd known. But I was young then. I thought I knew what I'd been getting into when I woke up on that tiny island. But I was wrong. None of us knew anything. I'd thought that it would end with Xehanort's Heartless, and if not with him, with Xemnas. Oh, how wrong I'd been. Had I only known...had any of us only known. Even if, I do doubt it would have changed anything._

_We'd walked right into the plans of a madman, and we'd done so willingly._

_---------_

I was fourteen then. I remember being so happy, having finally, finally, beaten the final boss run in Kingdom Hearts 2. The girl I used to be was naive. She didn't know that there really were other words besides Earth out there.

"Ha! Take that you robe wearing freak!" She'd...I'd, smiled, as I watched the final scenes of an ending 4 years in the making play out across my TV screen. Sunset Horizons, the so called "secret ending", made my heart skip a beat. It meant that there would be at least one more game in the series. At least one more chance to see Riku again. Like I said, I was young. Naive. I thought I loved him then. I know I do now. Like if I was watching an old video tape, I watched her, me, eject the memory card and disk from the console, replacing them in the box that was on the bed beside her. She got off the bed and walked to her shelf to put down for the night, passing the mirror in her room. Things were different then. I wasn't on the run back then, and I was young. I still hadn't grown through most of my childhood flab, and I was rather short. That I hadn't outgrown, which my sister constantly teases me about.

...at least, she used to.

Anyway, the two things that hadn't changed much at all were my dark brown hair and eyes. I was plain to the eyes, but I didn't care. I thought I'd known who I was at the time, so I'd been comfortable in my own skin. I watched, the image fading slightly as she walked to her bed, yawning as she laid down for a good nights rest. The image continued to fade out as she fell asleep, and I turned as the man who'd brought me home finally appeared, red bandages covering his face as he walked to the side of her bed and smiling slightly, so much so that I could barely see it.

"It's time to come home, Christina." Something was off, and I jolted as he looked directly at me.

"Do not forget what you know. It will save many lives, child. I pray you will forgive me someday, for all I have caused." He put his hand on her shoulder, and my own world went black as I surrendered to the flow of time, and my own memories. I knew where I'd end up no matter what, so I might as well have enjoyed the ride.

_------------------_

It was the cold that woke me. I could have sworn I'd pulled my blankets up before I'd gone to sleep, but it was too cold to have them on. I reached down to pull them up, figuring I'd kicked them down and away in my sleep, but when my fingers hit something cold and hard, I jolted awake. Glass? I bolted upright, looking around with wide eyes. It was black all around, besides the somehow glowing glass below me. Snow White's calm face looked back at me as I stood up, not believing what I was seeing. This was Sora's dream world, from Kingdom Hearts.

"I have to be dreaming. This cannot be real."

_So much to do, so little time. Take your time. Don't be afraid. The door is still shut. Now, step forward. Can you do it?_

"....okay, this is real." I slowly stood up, looking around. Yes, this was most definitely Sora's dream world, and the voice that had just rang in my head was the "Unknown Voice", as I'd called it. I swallowed, not sure where this was going, but I nodded.

"I can do it." Almost immediately, I nearly lost my balance as the platform shook beneath me. Three pedestals rose from the ground before the platform stilled, and I looked at each one. This was different then in the dream, that was for sure. The platform that had held the Shield now held an arm bracer, with glowing purple lines leading to a small crystal.

_Defense._

I turned to see the Sword platform, this one with a pair of silver daggers crossed over one another, with tiny crystalline hearts tied to the end of the hilts on what looked to be black ribbon.

_Offense._

I shook my head, turning to the Magic platform now. Instead of the Mickey Head Staff, a large double bladed staff floated there, the hilt painted with various scrolling designs that were engraved in the blade.

_Magic. You must now choose. Which path will you follow?_

I'd already made my choice, even before this dream. I walked to the shield platform, climbing up onto it. I stood up, taking the bracer into my hands.

_The power of the Gaurdian. Kindness to aid beloved friends. A shield to repel all. Is this the power you seek?_

I nodded, looking down at the bracer as it faded away into pyrefly like sparkles. I watched them fade away for a moment, before I hopped down from the shield platform and walked to the sword platform. When I'd said I'd made up my mind, I meant it. I didn't have to get up onto this platform, just reach up and touch the blades of the crossed daggers.

_The power of the warrior. Invincible courage. Blades of terrible destruction. Is this the power you wish to give up?"_

I nodded, taking a deep breath. I knew I'd need courage, but I didn't want destruction. I watched as the daggers vanished into more of those "pyre-sparks", then yelped as the ground shifted below me. The platforms collapsed, and the glass started to crack. Before I could shift my weight to try and keep on my feet, the glass broke and I fell towards the next platform. I wasn't able to turn so I could land on my feet in time, so I crashed down to the next platform. The wind was knocked out of me as I hit the glass, and all I could do was lay there for a few minutes, trying to catch my breath. When I could finally sit up again, the voice spoke up.

_You've gained the power to fight. _

I looked around, surprised for a moment before I looked down at my right arm, where the bracer had appeared. I made a fist with that hand, and the crystal on the bracer flared to life, a dark violet shield of energy flowing outwards from the gem. It hummed with power, and seemed to be vibrating slightly. I opening my palm again, and the energy stopped. I nodded to myself as I stood, making a fist again and giving it a practice swing. The shield hummed as it swung through empty air, and the voice spoke again.

_All right! You've got it. Use this power to protect yourself and others._

Before I could realize what was happening, I felt the hairs on the back of my neck stand up. I whirled around, arms shielding my face by instinct as the Shadow's jumped me from behind.

_There will be times you'll have to fight. Keep your Light burning strong._

I glared at the three Shadows that were twitching and hopping around me. These things had always annoyed me, and this had just made that annoyance worse. I clenched my fist, sending a ripple of power through the shield, before I swung at the Shadows. The two stupid enough to jump again met thier end, and the last one decided it rather liked life and faded away into the platform. I sighed, relaxing my hands.

_Behind you!_

I whirled around, eyes wide in surprise as that last remained Shadow jumped at me. I couldn't get my arm up in time, and it's claws would have taken my eye out had I not turned at the last second. As it was, I felt the thing rake the side of my head with it's claws before I spun and kicked it off the platform, surprised that I was able to hit it without a weapon. I just stood there, breathing heavily from the shock, before I started to fall through the dissolving platform. I struggled a little, darkness overtaking my vision. When I could see again, I was staring up at a starry night sky.

_Hold on. The door won't open just yet. First, tell me more about yourself._

I sat up, looking around. This was Destiny Islands, and it was rather late at night. The entire little Play Island was lit by silver moonlight, and it may shadow seem strange as I stood up, looking around. I jolted in surprise as I saw Axel standing at the shoreline, arms crossed over his chest. I walked over to him, and he turned to look me in the eye.

"What are you afraid of?" I blinked, then looked down at the sand. What was I afraid of? I thought on it for a moment, before I looked back at Axel

"Being different." He smiled sadly, reaching forward to pat my shoulder.

"Is being different really that scary?" Before I could say anything, he turned back to stare out over the ocean. I sighed, then shook my head and turned down the beach. Even in a dream, this place was beautiful. I'd walk a while, maybe check out the Paopu Tree. On my way to the shack, I noticed Leon sitting on the ledge near the waterfall. He looked up as I got close.

"What do you want out of life?" I bit my lip, tilting my head in thought. I was young, and I'd never given much thought to were I'd go once I was older. I shook my head and smiled at him.

"To be strong." He smiled faintly at me, standing and putting a gentle hand on my head.

"To be strong. That's a good thing, sister." Before I could even process what he'd called me, he was walking down the beach. I crossed my arms over my chest, rolling my eyes. Even in my dreams he was confusing. I turned away from Leon and headed into the shack, heading up the stairs and across the bridge to the Paopu Islet. I wasn't alone when I got there, and Riku looked over his shoulder at me from the Paopu.

"What's most important to you?" I stared up at him, unsure of how to answer. He just waited patiently as I thought it over, and he was smiling when I finally answered.

"Friendship, and love." He nodded, smiling still.

"I understand. With you, it's easy to see how important that is." That was the last I heard before my vision went black again, and I was on the glass platforms. But instead of being alone this time, a girl my age stood across from me. Light brown hair, pale skin, black Organization XIII cloak on. Was she a Nobody? Not one that I recognize.

_The closer you get to the Light, the greater your Shadow will become. _The girl looked up at me as the voice chimed, and before I could react, she charged. The double edged dagger was in her hands, and I could barely keep up with her blows. She knocked me down easily, but I rolled aside to keep my head.

"Who are you?!" She laughed outright, and I was hit with the taste of bitter lemons.

"I'm your Nobody." My eyes widened in shock, and she took advantage of that distraction to slam her hands onto the glass. A Dark Portal opened beneath me, and I started to fall. She smirked as I was nearly swallowed by the Darkness.

"My name is Kia. I'll see you soon, Christina."

_But don't be afraid. You hold the mightiest defense of them all._

I watched as Kia, then the glass platforms, vanished, before I closed my eyes and succumbed to the Darkness.

_So don't forget. You are the one who will help them open the door._

* * *

Riku sighed, blowing his bangs out of his face as Sora jumped from his boat, helping Kairi.

"Tell me again why we're here so early?" Sora turned to his best friend, smiling.

"Becuase the best fish are always here early, silly!" Riku made a face, but his retort was cut off by Kairi pointing to the beach.

"I don't think that's a fish, boys..." Riku and Sora both turned, and Riku's eyes widened as he saw what Kairi was pointing at. There was a person on the sand, just above the tideline. He and Sora jumped from the dock, and Riku's longer legs let him reach the person first. He kneeled beside the person when he got there, and was surprised to see it was a girl. She was young, probably no older then he was, with dark brown hair and what looked to be simple pajamas. He gently reached forward, picking her off the sand and holding her half in his arms. Sora peered over his shoulder.

"She alive?" Riku frowned at his friend, but nodded.

"Yeah. See? Her stomach's moving up and down." Kairi, having come after them, peered over Riku's other shoulder.

"Think she's from the mainland? I don't recognize her." Riku shook his head, getting a feeling of Dejavu.

"No. I think she's from another world." Sora and Kairi exchanged a look of joy and slight concern. Sora felt joy at this encounter, knowing there was someone else like Kairi out there. Kairi felt concern over what this could mean. If this new girl had come from another world, did that mean she knew the way back? Or were things more complicated then that? Whatever the outcome, Riku knew she'd probably need to be looked at by a docter. Putting his other arm under her knees, he stood up to carry her to the boats; back to the mainland. Sora and Kairi followed after, but Riku's eyes were only on this new girl. Had she really come from another world? If so, what was it like? Would she remember? Or would she be like Kairi, who didn't remember anything? He wouldn't know until she woke up.

Riku hadn't felt this much anticipation since his 5th birthday.


	2. Chapter 2

Kingdom Hearts and all publicly recognizable characters belong to thier owners. I own Christie and Kia, while Melissa belongs to RenaGengichi (And yes, I do have her permission to use her.) That is all.

* * *

Heart's Note: ....okay. Ground rules. If anyone, and I do mean _anyone_ posts a review that only says "please update soon", or something along those lines, I will hold back the release of a chapter by one day. Meaning I won't write this story that day, AT ALL, if I get a review that says that. Substance over speed, people.

* * *

At the small Destiny Island clinic, there was only one doctor and two nurses. It was here that Riku, Sora, and Kairi had taken the girl they'd found on the beach. The larger hospital on the mainland may have been more suited for treating her if something was seriously wrong, but the ferry wasn't running at this early hour. As it was, Kairi had had to start banging on the door to get the doctor to open up. Dr. Evans had come from the mainland over fifteen years ago, and he'd been there when Kairi had arrived during the meteor shower seven years ago. So, when he'd opened the door and seen the trio of teens with a fourth one unconcious in Riku's arms, all he'd done was sigh and let them into the dark clinic. After having Riku lay the girl down on the bed in the exam room, he'd shooed them out to wait. About fifteen minutes later, he came out and had to step back to avoid getting knocked to the ground by Sora.

"Is she okay? Can we see her?" The good doctor blinked, then smiled a little. Sora Isumaru. The only child of Aoi and Takeshi Isumaru. A bundle of energy if there ever was one, and it showed even at this early hour. He was bouncing on the heels of his feet even as Dr. Evans lead him back to the waiting room where Riku and Kairi were waiting more patiently. Taking a seat across from the trio, the doctor sighed.

"Well, the good news is that she'll be just fine with some rest. In fact, the only thing wrong with her is some cuts and bruises. Other than that, she's in perfect health." Sora sighed in relief, and Riku's shoulders relaxed the slightest amount. He'd been worried about this strange new girl, and hearing Dr. Evans say she was alright took that worry off his shoulders. But the doctor wasn't finished, and he moved some grey-tinted black hair from his equally grey eyes.

"The bad news is, I have no idea where she came from. As you know, this is one of the smaller islands, and I don't recognize her. That means she's not from here, and she's too pale to be even from the mainland. All we can do is wait for her to wake up, and then I can ask her some questions. But we'll have to take it slow, so she isn't frightened." Kairi suddenly stiffened, looking with wide eyes over the doctor's shoulder.

"Uh, Doctor? I think she's already awake."

* * *

I'd woken to a voice speaking closeby. It sounded like an older man, but I couldn't be sure. My vision was blurry as I opened my eyes, and I blinked several times to clear it. When I finally took a good look around, I knew I was far from home. I'd been to the hospital in my hometown once before, and this room, while similiar to that, looked too different to be the same hospital. Slowly, I managed to sit up and take better stock of my surroundings. I was in a clinic of some kind, and the clothes I'd worn to bed had been replaced by a hospital gown. I wrapped my arms around myself as I stood up, the tile cold under my feet. I took a step forward and nearly fell, but managed to hold my ground. Okay, shaky. Why? I forced that question aside and took another step, this one not as shaky, and the one after it even less. By the time I'd reached the door to the room I was in, I could stand up straight and easy as if I'd been awake for hours. Slowly, I eased open the door and walked outside. It was definitely a clinic, but judging by the lack of light, it was closed. Just where was I?

"Uh, Doctor? I think she's awake." I turned to face the female voice that had suddenly spoken up, and saw four people sitting nearby. Three teens, and the older man that had to have spoken earlier. It was then I knew _exactly_ where I was. Destiny Islands, Kingdom Hearts. As if Sora's spiky hair would have told me otherwise. The older man sighed, and slowly stood up.

"Awake, are you? That was quicker then I expected." His voice was kind, and so was his face as he walked over to me. Sora was right behind him, and so were the two other teens I knew to be Riku and Kairi. I looked up at the older man, the one Kairi had called Doctor, and swallowed hard to get rid of the lump in my throat.

"Where..am I?" Before he answered, he gently led me back into the room and helped me back on the bed. Sora, Riku and Kairi stayed at the door as he did this, watching as he pulled up a stool and sat down close to the bed.

"You're in the clinic, on Destiny Island. Do you know where that is?" I shook my head. While it was true I did know what Destiny Islands was, I didn't know exactly where I was. The doctor sighed, then smiled again.

"I'm the doctor here. My name is Jacob Evans. What's yours, dear?" I bit the inside of my lip. How much could I tell them? If I said too much, I risked sending everything out of balance. As it was, I did have to say something.

"Christie." Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Riku jolt slightly, but Dr. Evans had my attention before I could look at him better.

"Alright, Christie. Where are you from? Do you have family?" I shook my head, and the smile fell off his face. He probably hadn't been expecting that. He looked over at Kairi.

"Kairi, call your father. We'll need to check the logs, to be sure. But..." He turned back to me, and I suddenly felt uneasy.

"You can stay here for now, Christie. I'll see about getting you some clothes." He stood up and walked to the door, and I swallowed hard as he shooed the three teens away from my vision, and shut the door, leaving me alone in that cold room.

* * *

Barely an hour later, I was sitting on the end of that same bed, telling the mayor of this small town what I could. The mayor was an older man, but it didn't show on his tanned face. The only sign of age was his greying hair, but his eyes were full of energy.

"You don't remember what happened to you before waking in the clinic?" I nodded, and he sighed. He leaned back in his chair, hands laced in his lap.

"I see...well, that shouldn't be a problem. I've contacted authorities on the mainland and sent them your photograph. If anyone recognizes you, we'll have you home in a few days. Until then, you can stay with my family. Kairi's around your age, I think. It would do her good to have a female friend instead of just those two rascals." He said this with such warmth in his voice, and I knew that he felt no ill will towards Sora and Riku. The love for his daughter made me smile, and he took that as a good sign. He stood, then helped me from the bed. I was in clothes that had been borrowed from Kairi, but as wierd as it felt to be in a skirt after goodness knew how long I'd worn jeans and shorts, anything was better then that paper thin hospital gown. Kairi and the boys were waiting outside the room as the mayor and I left, and he gently pushed me towards them.

"Kairi, take her home and wait for me. I'll be there soon." She nodded and took my hand, pulling me towards the entrance of the clinic as the mayor stayed behind to talk with Dr. Evans. I felt relief as we left the building, and my feet crunched on sand as we walked. Kairi laced her hands behind her back and smiled at me.

"Papa told you you'd be staying with us for a while, right?" She continued as I nodded, looking down the road ahead of us.

"Don't worry. We'll make this place feel like home to you, you'll see." I smiled a little, looking down at my feet. I couldn't say this place already felt like home, now could I? Before I could answer Kairi, Sora bounced up to stand beside me.

"So, how old are you?" I blinked at the question, and this hesitation gave Riku time to sprint up and grab Sora in a noogie.

"Sora, you dunce! You know better then to ask a lady her age!" I hid my hand behind my mouth as I laughed, and I shook my head.

"It's alright, really. I'm fourteen." Sora's face suddenly fell, and he seemed to pout.

"Aww, man...she's older then me." Kairi giggled, and Riku rolled his eyes as he fell into step beside Sora. We walked in comfortable silence for a while, before Riku slammed the heel of his hand into his forehead.

"Dammit...we completely forgot to introduce ourselves!" Kairi had reached past me to smack Riku on the arm for the curse, before she jolted. In the rush of me waking, then getting the mayor, they _had_ forgotten to introduce themselves. Sora chuckled nerviously, a sheepish smile on his face.

"I'm Sora. That's Kairi, and this giant here is Riku." Riku turned to protest, and ended up with Sora tackling him to the ground. Kairi stopped and put her hands on her hips, trying to stop the boys as they rolled in the sand. I stopped a couple steps away, and had to swallow hard as I watched the three of them. I knew how things would go. I knew they'd go through pain and suffering that no one deserved. It was then that I made the decision to try and change things for the better, as much as I could. I would try to save them, even if it meant my life as payment. I managed to clear my eyes of any moisture as Riku won the little "scuffle", and towered over Sora, breathing hard. He smirked, then stood and offered his friend a hand. Kairi sighed, shaking her head before she started off down the road again. We'd come pretty far from the clinic, and Kairi had led us to a two story house near what looked to be a plaza. She smiled, turning to me.

"Well, home sweet home. For now, anyways." I nodded, looking up at the house. For a moment, I was reminded of my grandfather's home, where I'd spent most of my childhood years. The houses looked nothing alike, but they had the same feeling of safety and security. I knew, just looking at that house, that nothing short of the Heartless would harm me. I smiled up at it, and Kairi took that as a good sign. She grabbed my hand again and headed towards the front door, where a woman with dark hair and warm green eyes was waiting.

"Kairi, your father called. He already explained to me." She nodded, and the woman turned to me.

"Hello there, Christie. I'm Erika, Kairi's mother. Welcome home." I swallowed hard for what felt like the millionth time, trying to keep from crying. Luckily, Erika turned away to look at the boys.

"Sora, Riku! Your families called. You're wanted back home." Sora blinked, then took off running. He waved over his shoulder as he went, calling out a goodbye as he ran back up the hill. Riku, on the other hand, took a slower approach.

"I'll see you two later. Take care of her, Kairi." He turned to leave, and Kairi pouted at his back, hands on her hips.

"Of course I will, you dork!" He just laughed, heading further towards town. Erika sighed, a warm smile on her face, as she turned back to me. She gave me a cursory glance up and down, then frowned and put a hand on her chin. Kairi jolted as she saw the expression on her mothers face.

"Mom, what's that look for?" Erika didn't answer for a second, before she turned and walked into the house. We almost followed her in, before she came out with a purse under her arm. Kairi blinked, watching as her mother locked up the house then headed down the steps.

"Come along girls. I know a few stores that are open at this hour." I looked between Kairi and Erika, then shook my head as I understood what was going on.

"Oh, no. You don't have to do that. I'm fine with hand-me-downs, really." Erika didn't seem to hear me, and Kairi just grabbed me by the hand.

"Trust me. When she gets like this, don't even bother trying to convince her otherwise." All I could do was follow after the two ladies in a stupor. I still don't think I could have done anything to stop them, even now. But maybe that's a good thing.

* * *

About an hour later, I was getting more then a little tired of trying on clothes. First on Erika's list had been underwear, and that had went swimmingly. Then came a school uniform for when summer ended in two weeks, and no amount of Kairi's griping could convince her mother not to get her a new one, also. I watched this with a smile, and Kairi paid me back for that by sticking a frilly pink blouse in my hands. Obviously, I'd returned it and refused anything frilly or pink after that. Erika had understood and went with other colors; mostly dark colors. Another hour passed before we were done, and I was grateful to be able to give Kairi back her clothes. I'd exchanged her skirt for a pair of kneelength jean shorts, and her twin tanktops for a thick purple sleeveless top. I was reminded of the SOLDIER uniforms when I saw it, and neither Kairi nor Erika could convince me otherwise about it. Erika had chosen the rest of my clothes quickly when she saw that outfit, and I left the shop with just two bags of clothes. Sturdy jeans for the chillier months, a couple extra pairs of shorts, another sleeveless top, half a dozen t-shirts, and a plain black sleepshirt that Kairi promised to help me decorate with some fabric paint. It was almost noon when we left the store, so we stopped for some food at a little street cafe. I let Kairi order for me, and my thoughts drifted. If Sora was younger then me, that meant he was thirteen years old. That would mean I had some time before the events of the games started, and I could still influence things. If I could change it so the trio wouldn't be split up; maybe they'd stand a chance. Otherwise, it would be as if I'd never been brought here at all. I was jolted from my thoughts when a bowl of soup was placed in front of me. A salad was placed in front of Erika, and a second soup in front of Kairi. They were talking to one another without a care in the world, and I turned down to my food, feeling like a third wheel for a moment before I heard a voice behind me.

"Well, if it isn't the new girl on the islands." Kairi got this awful look on her face as I turned in my seat to look behind me. Another girl around my age was standing there, arms crossed over her chest. She flicked some blonde hair from her face, and the look on her face made my heart sink into my stomach.

"I see Kairi here has already taken you under her wing, but maybe you should come with me. I'll treat you soo much better." I blinked, staring at her like she was crazy as Kairi actually started to growl a little.

"Melissa, go away. Christie doesn't need your brand of treatment." Melissa rolled her eyes at Kairi, then reached for my shoulder. I shied away from her and she shrugged.

"Well, fine. Be that way." With that, she stomped off towards the beach in her clicking high-heels, and part of me wondered why I hadn't heard her come up behind me while the rest of me was fully freaked out as I turned back to Kairi and Erika.

"Who was that!" Erika sighed, rubbing Kairi's arm to calm her daughter down.

"Melissa Avery. She and her family moved here from the mainland about two years ago, and she apparently thinks that means she's the "Princess of The Islands". Kairi made a huffing noise, and I had to resist the urge to bury my face in my arms. Erika, sensing that Kairi and I needed a break, stood up and took the shopping bags.

"You two go to the play Island for a bit. I'll take these home." Kairi nodded, still a little angry, and I stood to follow her. She all but stomped towards the shoreline and the boats parked at the docks, but she waited for me to get into one before she jumped in and started to row. The constant motion worked her out of her anger, and she was calm as we arrived at the Play Island. Two other boats were already there, and the sound of wood clacking on wood made me look up to see Sora and Riku fighting on the beach with thier toy swords. Kairi sighed as we climbed onto the dock, but I just watched. The fighting styles they were using weren't much different then the ones they used in the games, actually. Sora's was just a bit clunkier and not as smooth yet, while Riku's lacked some of his finesse. But, of course, he was still beating Sora into the sand. In one quick motion, he'd knocked Sora's toy sword from his hand and put his wooden blade to Sora's neck.

"Yield?" Sora puffed out his cheeks, but nodded. Riku smirked, letting Sora get his sword as Kairi and I came off the docks. Kairi put her hands on her hips and huffed at the boys.

"When are you two going to stop doing that? One of these days, you could get hurt!" Riku just sighed as if he'd heard this dozens of times before, and Sora bent over at the waist. I was hard pressed to try not to laugh, but I couldn't help the small laugh that escaped me at the look on Sora's face when he finally stood upright again. Sora and Kairi didn't even look in my direction, but Riku whirled as if I'd struck him. Our eyes met for barely a second before he turned away, but I never forgot that feeling I had when he looked at me that day. It was a feeling of safety, security, and belonging. A feeling of peace and kindness, along with compassion and trust.

It was a feeling of love.

* * *

A couple more of DI madness, then we get to the beginning of KH1~

...and what the crap happened to my linebreaks, FFN?


	3. Author's Note: June 2012

People may have noticed by now that things have changed around here. Between "Critics United" and "Literate Union", the climate around FFN has taken a drastic turn for the unfriendly. Accounts have been banned, stories deleted, and people have been driven to tears over what was supposed to be a fun hobby, all because of a bunch of bullies. The issues I have with this are long and lengthy, but I won't take up your time with the details. This is just a statement of fact: I'm leaving FFN behind me. This notice will go up on all my stories, and though they will remain up for as long as possible, any incomplete works will not be updated from this point on.

_However_. This does not mean that they will not have updates at all. I'm leaving FFN behind, not stopping writing. This site has taken a turn for the worst but I will still write, however slowly. Writing my first story is what brought my sister and I together. Writing is what gave me my self-confidence back when I thought I'd lost it all. Writing is, to many people, an escape. A method of coping. I will not let mine be taken from me. On that note, I will not be stopped from writing. No bully is going to take away something that I consider important, and none of you should let that happen, either. Their reasoning, removing stories that break site rules, can be respected up to a point. Their methods cannot. Bullying is never the answer. We are all writers, to some degree, and we are all humans. That demands some modicum of respect, and this is not that. This is bullying, and the only method I know to work with bullies is to turn and walk away until the time comes to fight back. Do not let them take your dreams.

For those who want to keep updated more frequently, all updates to any of my stories will be posted on my tumblr, which can be found at **heart-of-memories(dot)tumblr(dot)com**. They will likely be linked to from a different site with Tumblr just serving as the grounds for which to launch, but it's simpler to keep it that way. Also, older fic may be posted on Tumblr at one point or another. Life needs to settle a little more first.

As you may have noticed, this is a work that's still defined as "in progress" by FFN's system. As such, any updates will be appearing at **endlessink(dot)dreamwidth(dot)org**. This is so anyone can continue to follow my works without needing an account, and so things like this can't happen again. Hopefully I've made it easy enough for you all to continue following my writings at your leisure, because I cherish each and every one of you. Yes, even the flamers. :3

In closing, I suggest everyone who reads this and has an account here find a new place to host their works. There's no telling when things will get worse.

~Heart


End file.
